


Give it Time

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coming Out, Dukat is a transphobe because of course he is, I got an idea for transmasculine Tora Ziyal and I had to write this, So now you all have to deal with it, So slight warning for transphobic Dukat, Trans Character, Trans Tora Ziyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Tora Ziyal comes out as transgender, causing chaos with Gul Dukat. Garak and Kira try to get along for Ziyal -or rather, Zilar's- sake.
Relationships: Dukat & Tora Ziyal, Elim Garak & Tora Ziyal, Jake Sisko & Tora Ziyal, Kira Nerys & Tora Ziyal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Give it Time

Garak wasn't sure what to expect when Tora Ziyal asked him to her quarters. Normally he would think she was planning an attempt on his life, but from what he had gotten to know of her, she wasn't capable of such a thing. That left many other possibilities. Garak chose to remain slightly optimistic this time. Perhaps it was just the weakness he had gotten because of being around Federation types, but he trusted her.

He got there precisely on time and rang the bell. He waited for a second, hands behind his back, as she came to the door.

"Hello, Garak," she said. She looked a bit anxious. Garak hoped it wasn't his fault. She might be Gul Dukat's daughter, but he had grown to like her, and he didn't like to see her upset. "Come in."

Garak came in. "While I do appreciate the gesture of you inviting me to your quarters, I'm as good of a friend here as I am in my tailor shop," he said.

"Yes, but I didn't want to talk with you about this in your tailor shop," Ziyal said. "I didn't want to risk anyone overhearing. It's... it's kind of about a secret."

"Secrets!" Garak said. "My dear, I happen to be very good at secrets."

Ziyal twisted her hands nervously. "I wanted... some fashion advice," she said.

"I also happen to be excellent at fashion advice, if I do say so myself," Garak said. "I was just thinking it was high time you got a new dress made."

"I don't... well, I don't want a dress," Ziyal said. "I want... I want a shirt and pants."

"I can do that too," Garak said. "Is that the secret?"

"Sort of," Ziyal said. "Can you promise you won't tell anyone this?"

"Even Major Kira?" Garak said.

"I'm going to tell Kira too," said Ziyal. "I... I don't think I want to be a woman."

"Ah," said Garak. "That can be a very personal thing."

"At first I just thought it was because of all the trauma I experienced in the Breen prisoner of war camp," Ziyal said. "But I realized that I'd had these feelings for a while now. And... I'd like to see how it feels to be a man."

"My dear," Garak said, "if you want to be a man, all you have to do is say you're a man. Although of course I know what you mean. You'd like to try being perceived as male by others. Well, I can help you with that."

"You can?" Ziyal said. "You don't think there's something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Garak said firmly. "Now, do you want me to take your measurements?"

"Now?" Ziyal repeated. "But your shop is closed."

"Why not?" Garak said. "That way no one will have to see you, if you're feeling uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Garak," Ziyal said. "You're a good friend."

"It's an honor to be your friend, my dear," Garak said. "Now, let's go."

XXXXX

After she was done at ops for the day, Major Kira walked to Tora Ziyal's quarters in the habitat ring. Ziyal had given her a vague invitation, just saying it was 'important'. Kira rang the bell and waited for Ziyal to open the door.

But Ziyal didn't come to the door. "Come in!" she called.

Kira walked in. And there was Ziyal. Ziyal was wearing a short tunic, deep green and purple, and pants that went down to her ankles. And she was wearing some kind of chest binder, too.

Ziyal was smiling nervously. "Well? What do you think?"

"I take it Garak made this for you," Kira said.

"He did," Ziyal said. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you look very nice," Kira said.

"I was thinking of dressing like this more often," Ziyal said. "And... making some other changes, too."

"What kind of changes?" Kira asked.

"Well, I'd like it if you called me 'he' instead of 'she'," said Ziyal. "And I think I'd like to be called Tora Zilar instead of Tora Ziyal."

"Sounds good to me," said Kira. "Anything else?"

"You're okay with it?" Zilar asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am," Kira said. "No matter what, you're important to me, no matter what name or pronouns you go by. Just as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Zilar said. "I just- I just needed to know you were okay with it. I really look up to you a lot."

Kira smiled. "You know I'll be here for you, Zilar," she said. "And, if it makes you feel better... I've been there, too. I used to go by a different name, different pronouns too. What matters is that in the end, I'm Major Kira Nerys, and I'm happy with myself. If you're happier as Tora Zilar more than Tora Ziyal, I'm glad for you."

Zilar hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he said. "It means a lot to me."

Kira embraced him back. "Anytime," she said.

XXXXX

"What do you mean, my daughter's decided she's going by a different name?" Dukat demanded.

"Zilar would prefer to be referred to as your son, not your daughter," Kira said.

"Major! This is beyond ridiculousness!" said Dukat. "I demand to see my daughter and talk to her about this preposterous notion she's gotten into her head."

"All right, you can talk to him," said Kira, "but you might not hear what you want to hear."

"Show me to her quarters," Dukat said.

So the two of them walked to Zilar's quarters. Dukat seemed to be in a silent rage. He rang the chime at his door.

"Who is it?" Zilar's voice called.

"It's your father," Dukat said. "Major Kira here has told me some ridiculous story about you wanting to be a- a man."

Zilar opened the door. "It's true," he said. He was wearing another one of the outfits Garak had recently made for him. "Kira wasn't lying to you."

"Ziyal, this is insanity," Dukat said. "Let me in and we can talk this over."

"I won't let you in if you're going to talk to me like that," Zilar said.

"I demand that you change into more appropriate clothing," Dukat insisted.

Kira cut in. "Dukat, you're being too harsh on him," she said. "Try to see it from his point of view."

"You're important to me, Father," said Zilar. "I want you to accept me. Or at least to try."

"I'm sorry, Ziyal, but I can't accept you like this," Dukat said. "This is unnatural. Cardassians shouldn't do this. Cardassians DON'T do this."

"According to Garak, plenty of Cardassians-" Zilar started.

"Garak!" spat Dukat. "Let me guess, you've gone to HIM for advice! Ziyal, you've made a mistake. You can still go back. Tell me you've made a mistake."

"I haven't made a mistake," Zilar said. "There's nothing wrong with me, Father. And if you can't see that, I don't want to talk to you." And he shut the door in Dukat's face.

"She shut the door in my face!" Dukat exclaimed.

"You deserved it," Kira said.

Dukat stormed off down the hallway. When he had gotten out of Kira's line of vision, Kira rang the bell on Zilar's door.

"Zilar? It's me, Kira," Kira said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Zilar said.

The door opened and Kira entered. Zilar was sitting on his bed, his eyes sad. "I know it was stupid of me to hope that he would accept me," Zilar said quietly. "But... I just really hoped he would. Is that stupid of me?"

"Not at all," Kira said, sitting beside him. "I'm sorry your father's being like this. Just remember... that sometimes family isn't always the people you're related to."

"So you and Garak can be my family?" Zilar asked.

"I'm not sure I like being grouped with Garak," said Kira, "but for you, I can deal with it."

"Thanks, Nerys," Zilar said. "I appreciate it."

XXXXX

Garak agreed to meet with Kira in Quark's the next morning for Zilar's sake. Normally, Kira hated to be around him, and she got the impression Garak didn't exactly like being around her, but both of them cared for Zilar enough to forgo their normal tendencies.

"His father called it unnatural," Kira said to Garak.

Garak was drinking hot fish juice, which Kira detested. "How predictable of him," Garak said. "I should have known he would react that way."

"Maybe give it time and he'll think differently," Kira said.

"Unfortunately, I doubt it," said Garak, sipping his fish juice. "Dukat is not the accepting type."

"It's a good thing Zilar has people like us," Kira said.

"I suppose so," Garak said. "And people like Jake Sisko."

"Jake Sisko?" Kira asked, a bit taken aback.

Garak pointed up onto the next level. There, Tora Zilar and Jake Sisko were talking. "Well, I'm glad Zilar's making friends his age," Kira said.

"So am I," Garak said. "I fear I'm giving him a bit of an antiquated point of view on Cardassia."

"And we all know how important Cardassia is," Kira said sarcastically.

"You know, Major, this is really quite nice, the two of us talking like this," Garak said. "Perhaps we could do this more often?" There was a glint of slight mischief in his eyes.

"Don't get used to it, Garak," Kira said, but she was smiling as she looked up at Zilar and Jake talking. "Don't get used to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually keep writing this as a multi-chapter fic, so if you liked this, let me know! :)


End file.
